


Crystal Queer

by Sommerblue



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Frenemies, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sommerblue/pseuds/Sommerblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles and Niall Horan have nothing in common.<br/>Niall is the star of the soccer team, drama star and the most popular boy of the whole school. Harry is openly gay, outsider, a freak who wears weird clothes.<br/>But the most people don´t know that Harry runs a successful Blog, has half a million twitter followers, is writing articles for newspapers and is called the voice of the LGBT community.<br/>Niall gets bored with his pretty girlfriend and wishes to make something extraordinary with his life. And what also nobody knows, Harry Styles and Niall Horan can´t stop kissing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to update this fanfiction at least once a weak.  
> If you have any questions, requests or you just want to talk about Narry come and visit me on my tumbrl:  
> http://sommerblue1.tumblr.com/
> 
> When you notice any mistakes you are welcome to tell me to make reading this story a better experience for futur readers, but please consider that english isn´t my first language and use a polite language.

The Crystal Queer Manifest  
1\. We are all fabulous.  
2\. Flea markets are our shopping malls.  
3\. To suffer doesn´t make you a better person, but gives you stuff to blog about.  
4\. You can experiment with hair color, photo shop, nail polish and ice cream flavors, but never with drugs.  
5\. Don´t be a follower, be a leader.  
6\. Never be anyone else but you.  
7\. Puppies and chocolate are always a solution.  
8\. Still boys rarely make history.  
9\. Your the hero of your own story.


	2. Chapter 2

“We have to talk” said Niall Horan to me, while I stepped out of the improvised fitting rooms of the St.Agnes flea market to admire myself in the mirror. I starred at his reflection and didn´t say anything.  
I mean, it was Niall Horan. NIALL HORAN.  
Oh, Niall Horan. Where should start? The boys wanted to be like him and the girls wanted to be with him. He was the star of the school, the stage and the soccer field. Smart enough to get along with the nerds, captain of the soccer team so that all jocks kissed the ground he walked on and his tank tops and snapbacks also made him attractive for the American frat boy section. In addition he came from Ireland, therefore he had this amazing Irish accent, which someone dedicated a whole song to on a door of the bathrooms on the second floor of our school.

But when somebody was so popular and got along with everybody, he just couldn´t have a character. In my opinion Niall Horan was the most boring person of the entire school. 

Therefore I had no idea why Niall Horan was standing in front of me and insisted we had to have a conversation.  
“Go away”, I said with bored voice and waved with my hand in front of his face.  
“You can´t tell me anything I would be interested in.”  
The most people would have hidden under a rock, because of my rejection, but Niall Horan just stared at me and dared to put his hand on my shoulder to move my grudging body slowly in his direction.”  
“Look at this. What is wrong with what you see?”  
I couldn´t concentrate on anything else, but Niall Horan´s hot fingers on my shoulder. It felt so wrong. It was basically a completely new definition of wrong.  
My eyes caught the sight of Liam, whom I against my better judgment, allowed to manage my stall for a moment. He was currently talking to a girl.  
It wasn´t just any girl, but Sophia Smith, Niall Horan´s girlfriend. Not that I would hold that against her. But what I really didn´t like about her was, that she was so extremely boring and that her voice was so annoying, because it was husky and squeaky at the same time.  
Furthermore Sophia had long brown hair which she brushed for hours and flipped it in a way that everybody standing behind her had a real chance to get a free sample of all the hair products. 

Even now, when she talked to Liam, she flipped her hair and smiled in this dumb way and Liam smiled back and held his hands awkwardly in front of his body, like he always did when he didn´t know what to do.  
Ok, what I saw didn´t make me extremely happy, but….  
“I don´t see something wrong with that”, I told Niall, “That is just my boyfriend talking to your girlfriend.”…  
“It´s not that. It is the whole conversation.”  
“Probably about trigonometry or one of the many other things Sophia doesn´t understand.”  
I darted a glance at Niall.  
„I am sure she told you, that Mr.Grimshaw told Liam to tutor Sophia. “  
“Yeah, I know that, but look how they don´t really talk about anything. They basically just stand there and look at each other.”  
“That´s ridiculous”, I said, although after some more secret looks I had to admit he was right.  
It was obviously, that they just starred at each other, but it was also obviously because they had no idea what to talk about. It was a nervous and uncomfortable silence, because they had nothing in common. 

“There is nothing strange except for the fact, that Sophia and you are at a flea market like ordinary people.“  
I added, while I was looking back at Niall Horan.  
“Ok, after we had this nice discussion, you can go away and annoy somebody else with your conspiracy theories.”  
Niall opened his mouth like he wanted to go on about Liam and Sophia, but then he closed him again and just said: “I tell you, there is something going on between them.”  
I could feel his breath on my collar bones, while he whispered:  
„Nice outfit, by the way.“  
From his sarcastic voice and his mean grin, I knew instantly, that that was meant as a joke and for the first time I thought, that he maybe had some hidden dark corners in his personality.”

But like always he was wrong of course.  
I wore one of my own black jeans like always and a transparent black shirt combined with sparkly boots. It was an outfit a normal 17- year old boy would maybe wear, especially not to school, but when have I ever been interested in the opinion of other people.  
The boots also made me a couple of centimeters taller, a fact I appreciated very much, because it was easier to stare down at annoying people like I now did with Niall Horan.  
5 minutes later I was dressed in my own red shirt and long black coat again and on the way to my stall, where Liam was flipping through the pages of some old comic books.  
“I brought you cake”, I told him. When he heard my voice his head suddenly snapped towards me and he started blushing. I think I´ve never met a boy blushing that easily like Liam. Strictly speaking, I didn´t even know, that people could really blush like in the movies.

In this moment he didn´t even had a reason for it, except for...  
No, I wouldn´t waste more of my time with Niall´s idiotic theories, but…  
“By the why, do you know why Niall and Sophia were here?” I asked casual, “ weren´t they afraid they would actually catch some individuality and creativity?”  
Liam´s head was no so red; it looked like somebody put his head in boiling water. He leaned forward so that he was able to hide his face in his hands and mumbled something incomprehensible.  
“You and Sophia? “ I assisted.  
“What is with me and Sophia?” He asked with trembling voice.  
“I don´t know, I shrugged, “I just saw that she was talking to you while I tried on my new boots and I wondered what you were talking about?”  
Liam blinked really fast. “About nothing,” he whined, but then realized, that nothing was hardly the correct answer. “We talked about math,” he added fast.  
Until this point I had been completely sure, that there was absolutely nothing going on between Liam and Sophia, besides some complex math equations, but Liam´s obvious guilt made me rethink the whole story.

I knew that I was able to get the truth out of him in a matter of seconds and the truth was that Liam fell for Sophia. She looked good and when you didn´t think about her brain activities you could describe her as a good catch.  
There was no reason to be mad at Liam because of that, although I thought I raised him better. But it wasn´t worth talking about it.  
“I brought you cake.” I reminded Liam and handed him a big piece, which I had wrapped in a napkin.”  
Thanks”, he said, while he was opening the napkin and his expression changed in the matter of seconds.  
“That´s carrot cake”  
I nodded, “Yeah and it is really delicious.”  
“That is not delicious. That is a healthy meal disguised like a dessert. You know you shouldn´t bother me with your obsession with healthy stuff.”  
I could just stand there and stare at him. Liam has been irritating a couple of times, but making such a fuss, because a piece of cake wasn´t really his normal behavior.  
“But you like carrots. I am sure I saw you eating them the other day.”

“I eat them when I am forced to. But there has to be potatoes or meat also.”  
“I am sorry”, I said while I tried to sound like I was being serious. Liam was in an explosive mood and I didn´t want to cause another fight.  
“I am sorry I failed choosing a cake. I have to work on that.”  
“I guess it wasn’t your fault”, Liam decided generous.  
“You actually failed choosing a cake, but it is good to know, that you actually suck at doing something.”  
“Oh, I can´t do a lot of things. My French is horrible, I can´t do cartwheels and I am unable to touch my nose with my tongue.”  
“That is genetic”, Liam said, “but maybe I can teach you.”  
I tried to touch my nose with my tongue, but failed miserably.  
“Maybe I should tape my tongue to my nose overnight.”  
“I am sure you can google that”, said Liam enthusiastic. That was exactly the type of weird questions he would search on the internet.  
“I will use my amazing google skills, yeah?”  
I smiled.

We were friends again. I mean boyfriends.  
I brought him a big piece of chocolate cake and spent the rest of the day making a list with things I suck at.  
Everything was fine.  
Although it made me think a little bit, that I had to put myself down in order to make Liam feel better about himself.


	3. Chapter 3

I hate Harry Styles.

I hate his weird long hair und his disgusting clothes. I hate how he tries to look as unattractive as possible, but still wants that everybody notices him. He should just wear a T-shirt with the imprint “Hey, I need attention”. I hate how everything he says sounds so sarcastic and mean and because he talks so slow it all sounds even meaner and more sarcastic. Like it would be too much to show emotions.  
I hate his manner of looking down on me and putting hand on my chest, when he tries to impose his opinion on me. Although, now that I am thinking about it I am not sure if he really did it-anyway, that´s a thing he would probably do.  
But what I hate the most is that he is so obnoxious and horrible, that even his boyfriend can´t take it anymore and looks for an emergency exit. Especially when my girlfriend is the emergency exit. 

I knew that Liam had a crush on Sophia. That was just natural. She was fit. Like really fit. Every time we went shopping, model scouts tried to hire her. But she never called them, because in her opinion she was 2 centimeters to short to become a model and way too shy. Before we started dating I thought her shyness was kind of cute. But after a while shyness isn´t so cute and doesn´t awakens a protective instinct anymore.  
The thing with her shyness is that it sometimes looks like an excuse for not even trying, like Sophia didn´t even try to make our relationship work. However, I put a lot of effort in it; I called her everyday and took her to nice restaurants. I bought her presents and helped her with her physic homework. Whether Soccer, playing guitar or a relationship, why doing it at all, when you don´t take it serious. I don´t want to sound pretentious, but I could date every girl from our school, more precisely every girl from every school in our city. The fact that I chose Sophia should have given her a big self esteem boost and she could have shown a little bit more thankfulness.  
When I saw Liam and Sophia together, I got really furious. Everything I ever got from her was a weak smile, but she looked at Liam longing and giggled.  
I couldn´t hear her giggle, but I imagined it like little silver daggers aiming towards my heart, and when I looked around and my eyes caught a too tall, clumsy boy with weirdly long hair.

Harry Styles is honestly the only person at our school I never talk to. I hate the stereotypes and segregation and the whole “I don´t get along with him, because he doesn´t like the same music and he is shit at sports” bullshit. I like talking to everybody, because you always find something you have in common, even when the person is not the coolest in the school.

But Harry Styles doesn´t talk to anyone, except for Liam. Everyone is talking about him or his disgusting clothes or the debates he has with the teachers, but nobody is talking to him, because all you ever get is a condescending look and a sarcastic comment.  
That was all I got, when I tried to explain my Sophia and Liam theory to him. After the first sentence I already realized my mistake, but it was too late. I couldn´t just stop in the middle of the sentence and walk away. I have no idea how he managed to stare at you with this amount of sovereign contempt, that you think you experience physical pain. It was like his retinas were substituted with laser pointers. 

Then he started acting bitchy and it wasn´t important anymore, whether Liam was even bisexual, but rather to win this debate.  
“Nice outfit, by the way”, I said and pointed with my head to his sparkly boots. That was a really low blow and completely under my level normally, but at least he was silent. But then he smiled and his smile said more than thousand words, and none of them were friendly. 

After this ugly little conversation; Sophia and Liam ended their flirt in the meantime; she rushed to my side and said friskier than ever: “Can we go now?”  
Like it was my idea to visit this dusty flea market with clothes so old, not even a charity shop would accept them as a donation. Sophia brought the idea up and because she never suggested something original or funny for our dates, I had seen that as a sign for the progress in our relationship.  
But I know I had the suspicion that she just made the suggestion, because she knew Liam would be here. Normally I would come straight to the point and didn´t wait to ask Sophia what was going on, but something held me back. When I wasn´t able to fix things with Sophia, what would that say about me? It would mean, that she rather date an awkward comic nerd than me and…no! That was impossible. 

So I just said:”Cool, it smells like somebody died in here...” Sophia mumbled agreeing, and when we reached the door she looked back to the corner where Liam was sitting. He was not longer yearning for Sophia, but Harry, who was standing angrily in front of him.  
“God, how I hate this boy”, Sophia said with murderous deep voice. I watched utterly aghast, as though I hadn´t hear right. . That was the first time Sophia was expressing her opinion. “He is so mean. He brought me to tears one time. When I was reading “Romeo and Juliet” in English he interrupted me and complained about my performance. At least I don´t sound like a robot on drugs.”

“Yeah, he is a little bit annoying…”  
“He isn´t just a little bit annoying, he is super annoying”, Sophia informed me icy. She was full of surprises this afternoon. She was even looking at me angrily, when I opened the door for her, like I was a member of the Harry Styles fan club.  
“Why are you so worked up about that?” I asked when we stepped on the stairs to the street. I was sure I knew the answer already. Sophia hated Harry, because he was with Liam.  
“I am Harry Styles”, Sophia said with robot voice, what made me laugh, because the mad, crazy Sophia was so much more fun than the Sophia I was normally dating. “I have a million followers on twitter and I am a blog-genius and my ugly clothes and rock star haircut are so cool, and if you don´t think so, than because you are not cool. You are in fact so uncool, that I can´t even bring myself to even look at you, you could infect me with your uncool virus. Uggh, he is so full of himself.

“He has a blog? That is nothing special. Everybody has a blog.”  
“You don´t know his blog. He is writing about stuff-that is incredible”.  
“Why are you even stalking him on the internet?” I asked and my voice became so squeaky, that I almost gagged at the last syllable.  
“I´m not. I have to read his blog, or I can´t talk with the others about it”  
“Don´t you have something else to talk about than Harry Styles?”  
Sophia wasn´t answering, instead she watched the street, until she sighed relieved.  
“That´s my mother´s car. I have to go.”  
“I thought we would go and grab some coffee.”  
“I know, but my mother texted me and said she was nearby. When you were looking around. I mean, then she texted me.”  
“I should just end it here”, I thought. Because this wasn´t going anywhere, of course Sophia would look at me with this insanely sad face, like a baby seal the second before somebody stabbed it, but I had seen her sad face so often in the last week, that I was immune. 

“You know, Soph, I was thinking...” I started, but Sophia already moved.”  
“I have to go”, she screamed, “See you later or something”.  
“Yes, see you” but Sophia was already running towards the Range Rover of her mother and couldn´t hear me anymore.


End file.
